The present invention is directed generally to optical devices, and more particularly to devices for altering the polarization of a beam of light.
In certain types of photometric apparatus, particularly those which employ monochromating devices, such as spectrophotometers and spectrofluorometers, varying degrees of polarization take place in the light beam relied upon for measurement. This polarization is undesirable and performs no useful function, and may result in erroneous readings from the apparatus.
Thus, the need has existed in such apparatus for an optical device which can be interposed in the light beam to scramble or in effect "depolarize" the light beam. Preferably, such optical scramblers should be compact and efficient, and relatively independent of the wavelength of the incident light. The present invention is directed to such a device.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved optical scrambler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical scrambler which is compact and efficient and suitable for use in conjunction with spectrophotometers and other precision optical measuring apparatus.